


【锤基】一个强行补天的故事（复4后集合）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 复4相关强行大团圆警告我的文由我瞎写警告，角色我也瞎安排警告





	1. Chapter 1

一切都结束了。

 

一个并不完美的结局，他们失去了托尼，但好在他们救回了千万亿计的生灵，灭霸的阴影终于全部消失了。

 

史蒂夫回到了过去，索尔去向了宇宙，布鲁斯还留在复仇者基地，克林特和家人团圆，娜塔莎被永远留在了祭坛。

 

在一开始，没有人觉得这有什么不对。诚然，还有一些遗憾，比如他们只救回了化灰的那些人们，可毕竟凡事不能追求十全十美，不是吗？至少索尔是这么想的，他嘻嘻哈哈，全无正形，在银河护卫队的飞船上找着乐子，不时挑衅着星爵的船长地位，似乎一切都很好。

 

他不是第一个发觉事情有些不对的人。

 

史蒂夫将盾牌交给猎鹰，垂垂老矣的他笑着，带着追回曾经那场错过的满足，幸福地带着婚姻的戒指，下意识地觉得自己似乎错失了什么，可他一时没有醒悟。

 

他也不是第一个发觉事情有些不对的人。

 

战争机器认为他们已经大功告成，火箭嫌弃地看着那两个争抢飞船的家伙，星云在想念卡魔拉，没有人觉得有任何不对，他们劫后余生。

 

布鲁斯关掉时空机，大掌扶住额头，他发现事情是哪里不对了。

 

他扫过眼前的一切，似乎没有异样，巴恩斯就站着，望着昔日老友的背影，猎鹰从那个人手中接过盾牌，美国队长将从他们的生活中就此消失了。罗杰斯选择了回到过去，留在过去，然后于暮年走到此时此地，与他们告别。

 

班纳吃惊地离开操作台，绿色的大脚掌快速走过草地，走向刚刚经历了一生的好队长，他知道是哪里不对了——

 

本该从时间机器回来的史蒂夫，为什么是缓缓走来的？

 

*

根据之前他和斯塔克的研究，以莫比乌斯环为这整一场时空穿越大冒险的基础，改变过去对未来并不会造成牵扯——只要不涉及无限宝石。

 

所以他们才没有回到过去把婴儿灭霸勒死，那本是最省事的办法，就算宇宙茫茫，也很难再找出这么一个意志坚决又颇有力量的疯子，来坚决彻底地执行这场近乎灭世的计划。因为勒死小灭霸对他们所在的时空不会有任何改变，如同星云枪毙了过去的自己也没有任何后果。

 

如同他们在2019年杀死了2014年的灭霸和黑曜们，也不会改变曾经的那场无限战争，如同每一个回到过去的人，无论怎么活动也不会救回自己失去的那些亲爱的人。

 

只要不涉及无限宝石。

 

一旦涉及无限宝石，就会产生多重现实，会有一个分支宇宙诞生，那是时空级别的紊乱，对本宇宙时空来说可不是什么好消息。所以他们必须将宝石归还原本的时空位置。

 

这整个理论有些古怪，但不是不可理喻，直到史蒂夫的这次往返。这次往返的结果把上述的一切逻辑都打乱了：史蒂夫回到了过去，选择了留下，改变了过去，这次改变不但成功对现在产生了影响（瞧他的戒指啊），还没有把他带去任何分支宇宙，而是让他成功来到了此时此地。

 

这一情况让班纳顿觉头脑混乱，他走上前去，大掌按住他所知道的那个美国队长，无视了猎鹰叫他轻巧些的声音，问道：“你回去以后做了什么？”

 

史蒂夫含笑看着他：“我选择了我想过的那种生活。”

 

“可是，这不对……”绿色的博士摇着脑袋，理不清思绪，猎鹰的声音也开始变得有些烦人了，“别说了，我需要问问托尼……”

 

他骤然说不出话来，看向史蒂夫带着悲伤和怀念的神情：“托尼已经死了。”

 

空中猛然划过一道刺眼的金红色光芒，他们来不及再说什么，转头看去，惊奇队长卡罗尔降落在地面，眼中身上光辉渐散，让她显得稍可亲近了几分，但是她表情严肃：“托尼·斯塔克没有死，现在我们活在一个谎言之中。”

 

说完，她一个闪身到了猎鹰身边，不等这位复仇者反应过来，卡罗尔举起光芒四射的拳头，轰然击出，瞬间将猎鹰消弭于无形。

 

“你在干什么？！”班纳惊叫道。

 

“这也不是真的。”惊奇队长回答道，又一个闪身到了冬日战士的身边，巴基甚至来不及反应，也被一拳轰为尘埃。

 

“你在杀人！”布鲁斯喊道，张开四肢拦在队长面前，扯开嗓子：“快来人啊——咳咳咳！”

 

差点被一个苹果呛死的浩克咳了半天。

 

卡罗尔看着史蒂夫，就仿佛那个苹果出现在绿巨人的嗓子眼里和她一点关系都没有似的：“看来只有我意识到发生了什么事。”

 

老年的罗杰斯差点从椅子背上翻过来，他呼吸急促，但终于不失冷静，伸手握住椅背：“你是说他们都是假的？你是怎么判断的？”

 

“是的。”惊奇队长点头，“我有我的办法，事实上，这里整个世界，包括我们刚刚战胜了灭霸和他的军队，包括斯塔克牺牲这些事，都是谎言。”

 

*

“我不懂，怎么就是谎言了？”索尔很不高兴地问道。

 

他们的飞船刚刚飞出地球，他还在试图偷取坐标选择权，笑呵呵地拒绝了拿刀互捅的决斗，一切都还很轻松——然后丹弗斯神兵天降，硬是把飞船拉回了新阿斯加德外面的那片平原上。

 

“我知道你很不错，但是你这是在挑衅一个神！”大块头喷着鼻息。

 

惊奇队长冷冷地扫过他的身上：“还好你的大腹便便应该也是假的，否则我也没必要来接你们回来了。”

 

“什么接我们回来？”火箭纳罕道，“我们一点事都没有，正打算出发好吗？”

 

“格鲁特！”小树苗也表示抗议。

 

星云不解地看着他们。

 

“嘘，小点声。”班纳竖起好粗的一根手指做了个噤声的表示，实话说他的嗓门可一点儿也不轻，“不要吵醒了灭霸。”

 

“不要吵醒灭霸？”浣熊懵了，“你们都疯了吗？还是你们又把过去哪一年的灭霸放过来了？见鬼！我们费了那么大的力气才砍死他，你们就不能安安稳稳的吗？！”

 

“别激动，别激动。”维京海盗造型的家伙劝道，摸了摸自己的肚皮，真奇怪为什么这个小妞说他的肚子是假的，那不是自己五年来辛辛苦苦吃出来的货真价实的肥肉吗？他脸上堆笑，摆出和和气气的模样：“你们又进行了一次时空穿越？这次出了问题？要我们帮助，嗯？史蒂夫，我发现你变老了。”

 

“那也是假象。”卡罗尔不客气地说道。

 

“一切都是假的，全都是假的？就你认为的是特么真的？”火箭脾气暴躁。

 

“你的队友——”惊奇队长扫视一眼，“也有假的。”

 

“那谁是真的？”班纳有些惶惑。

 

“你们遇到我之后，我们第一次去见灭霸的时候，那时我们有哪些人？”惊奇队长反问道。

 

*

“你是说，我们是从那时进入虚假的时空的？”史蒂夫问道。

 

“是的。”

 

“可是……可是……你怎么能这么肯定？”班纳难以理解。

 

“我有我的办法，你们真的没觉得哪里不对吗？”

 

“我确实发现了，但是托尼不在了，我没法完全掌握……”浩克有些沮丧。

 

“不对，托尼没和我们一起到灭霸花园。”战争机器敲了敲额头，“你们记得吗？他被注射了镇定剂，他在复仇者基地。”

 

几个老战友们互相看了一眼，背上开始漫上浸浸寒意，如果连和他们一道作战的钢铁侠都是假的，那么又有什么是真的？

 

布鲁斯快速简要且但还是磕绊了几下，勉强说明了他认为他们的时空穿梭出了岔子。接着，更多的问题被翻了上来：

 

“我就说想不通嘛！胖……男神之前明明一斧子就差点解决了六颗宝石的臭紫薯，怎么现在我们打没有宝石的那家伙还那么吃力？难道我们都不如他腰上的那圈肥肉吗？”雷神的小兔子直率地喊道，发泄着不满。

 

“那到底发生了什么，我们为什么被困在这里？”星云问道。

 

“应该是无限宝石构筑的虚假时空。”惊奇队长说道，抬起头来，“现在，我能感觉到宝石的力量在起作用。这个时空之外的灭霸应该正在睡觉，他以为他成功地蛊惑了我们，但是他错得离谱。”

 

“我记得那边那位蓝色的妞儿说，”战争机器看了一眼星云，“你父亲从来不说谎，宝石已经毁掉了。”

 

“那不是他说的，我们见到的宝石被毁掉的景象，其实就是宝石构筑的虚拟时空，说话的灭霸也只是其中虚假的一部分。”丹弗斯深吸一口气，“我想要突破这些，可我发现我一个人的力量不够，我需要把你们全找到，然后一次成功，等惊醒灭霸，事情就完蛋了。”

 

“所以说，”索尔缓缓说话，乱毛丛生的面上的表情渐渐凝重，开始显现雷神的模样，“在我们来到灭霸的花园时，我们就进入了一个假的幻境，之后这么多事情，都是那个家伙给我们安排的戏剧，而他还在宝石之外看戏。”

 

说着，他的双目开始渐渐充斥电光。

 

“那我们现在就动手——”

 

“我凭什么相信你？”雷神偏了偏头，电眸对向卡罗尔，“我们好不容易得到了胜利，当时你没有宣布那是假象，我见到了我的母亲，那绝对真实，你说你感觉得到发生了什么事，我怎么知道那不是又一场阴谋？”

 

“没错，我觉得格鲁特不像假的，奎尔也确实就是那么傻。”火箭说道，瞥了一眼后方远处等待他们的星爵等人。

 

战争机器默然，最后扯出一个笑：“要承认那么费劲取得的胜利是假的，真的很难。”

 

班纳想了想：“所以我和浩克依旧没有和解？好吧，呵，我该习惯的。我……这是不是说明娜塔莎她没有死？那鹰眼是假的？他说的祭坛，献祭，不能复活也都是假的？”他说着，声音激动了起来，眼神开始发光。

 

史蒂夫摸了摸戒指，抬眼：“灭霸为什么不直接消灭我们？”

 

“我父亲……他说当他的使命完成以后，他希望能尽量不再屠杀生命了。”一直没作声的星云开口，“他说到时候如果必要，他会采取感化措施。”

 

这句话引得众人都发出了嗤声，不是对星云，而是对那个伪善的泰坦人。

 

“那你们是不赞成我了？”惊奇队长问道。

 

“我……我想加入你。”班纳举起了手，“就算……为了娜特……”

 

“我信任布鲁斯·班纳的判断。”老年史蒂夫也举起了手，眼神破碎，但终归于坚毅，“虚假的幸福不是幸福。”

 

“为了卡魔拉。”星云说道，也郑重举手，比小学生上课发言还标准的姿势。

 

“那好，为了托尼，我希望见到那个混球还活着。”这是战争机器。

 

火箭回头看了一眼格鲁特，硬起心肠转回来思考，忍不住又回头看了一眼格鲁特。最终他伸出细小的胳膊捅了捅维京海盗的大肚子，捅得非常用力。

 

“我看不出为什么要赞成，”索尔耸了耸肩，“现在一点也不假，一切都好得很，阿斯加德有她的女王照顾，我要去做我想做的事情。拜拜了各位，我也不拦着你们犯傻，等你们失败以后就会清醒了。小兔子，我们走吧，小兔子？”

 

“索尔！”罗杰斯喊道，“想想……洛基？”

 

雷神顿住了脚步，眼神一片漠然：“我为什么要想他？”

 

“那不是你弟弟吗？”火箭接口问道。

 

“对，一个八岁就捅我腰眼的弟弟，可真是一个好弟弟。我说过吗？他是领养的。我怎么会有这种兄弟？”

 

“他是很讨厌。”星云说道。

 

“哈，你看，她也赞成我。”大块头笑道。

 

“但是我愿意救他回来。”星云将话说完，望向索尔。

 

“可以等复活他以后，我再摔他一次给你出气。”浩克提议道，“而且还为了娜特，你说过你是宇宙神，你有宇宙知识，你可以把她救回来的。事实上你说对了，她现在就在宝石外面，等我们去和她见面！”

 

“哦，行，那你就抱着这种希望吧，罗曼诺夫活着，那我们还要费劲干什么？”

 

“那么托尼？”战争机器试探问道。

 

“那不是和罗曼诺夫一样吗？”

 

“你——你怎么能这么冷血！”火箭终于爆发了，抄起刀子噗一声扎进了雷神的腰，除了卡罗尔，所有人都吃了一惊。但是显然这一刀对神明而言完全没用，索尔勃然大怒，一把掐住浣熊的脖子举了起来，眼目充电：“你怎么敢！”

 

“你现在哪里还有神……的样子，是我瞎了眼，才会把你认作……神明！”火箭掰着雷神的手，嘶声怒吼。

 

——你永远不会成为真正的……神！

 

被惊奇队长一巴掌打落一边，索尔重重跌入泥地，污水溅满肮脏的身躯，他失魂落魄，一瞬间仿佛心口被挤压的一切都疯了一般涌了出来：

 

“我看上去怎么样？”

 

“像一个国王。”

 

“你一定是完全绝望了，才会来找我。”

 

“如果你背叛我，我就杀了你。”

 

“如果你在这里，我会给你一个拥抱。”

 

“我在这里。”

 

“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟？”

 

“我向你保证，阳光终会照耀在我们身上。”

 

雷神双目充电，天空轰轰雷鸣，他开始痛苦地嘶吼起来，从他的心口开始放射橙黄的光芒，射向四面八方。那是他最深的伤口，最不能提及的过去，最不能失去的人，是他的弟弟，是他的洛基！

 

伴随着情感汹涌澎湃，痛苦亦无以复加。

 

他吼叫着，雷霆应和着这神的痛苦，一切宛如天崩地裂。火箭大喊着：“他到底发生了什么！”可这微小的吼叫也被淹入泥潭。

 

“原来如此。”惊奇队长骤然明白了过来，“痛苦是他的支撑，他的力量太过强大，一旦觉醒，宝石也无法克制，所以灭霸用灵魂宝石封印了他的痛苦。他记得过去，但是失去了感情。”

 

他记得洛基，却忘记了洛基对他而言从来都不止是兄弟。

 

他记得阿斯加德，却忘记了阿斯加德的人民还在等待他们的王。

 

他记得自己是雷霆之神，却忘记了雷霆之神的责任一直伴随着痛苦的荣光。

 

而现在，他已然觉醒这一切，他是奥丁之子，是雷霆之神，是阿斯加德的国王，没有宝石能够永远封印他，事实上没有任何存在可以封印他的感情！

 

“就是现在！”卡罗尔叫道，“把我们的力量汇集到一起！”

 

她伸出手去，发出金红色的光芒。

 

这里的守护万千星球不是真的，这里回来的尼克·福瑞不是真的。

 

班纳伸出巨掌。

 

他和浩克的和解是一场骗局。

 

“娜特……”他喃喃道。

 

火箭伸出小手，不舍地看了一眼格鲁特，接着就恶狠狠地忍下了眼泪。

 

那不是真的，真的格鲁特还在等他！

 

星云郑重地伸出手，搭在他们的手上。

 

为了姐姐。

 

战争机器把他的手也按了上来：“放弃那么难得的胜利真的，特别特别艰难，这五年都白过了？斯塔克那个混球！”

 

史蒂夫伸出苍老的手，看着手上的戒指，他泪光微起，手在颤抖。

 

他会失去佩姬。

 

为了更多的人。

 

伴随着一声怒吼，雷霆自九霄轰然落下，将他们尽数包裹其中。

 

*

轰隆隆！

 

他们噼里啪啦摔出了灭霸的小屋，倒在了外面的花园里。

 

泰坦人就算睡得再死也醒过来了，他戴着镶满宝石的手套，一步一步走了出来，看着他们：“为什么？”

 

为什么找不到宝石的绝望，都不能阻止他们的希望？

 

为什么五年时光的蹉跎，也不能将他们复活逝者的决心彻底湮灭？

 

最终他赠给他们一场难得的，盛大的胜利，满足了他们的心，也麻醉了、分割了他们，一切本该就此结束。这些无论失败、绝望、时间都无法击败的复仇者，会在虚假的胜利下沉睡于无限宝石虚构的世界。

 

他尤其忌惮那个曾经差点一斧子劈断他的宏图伟业的阿斯加德人，他甚至用宝石封闭了这个神明的内心情感。

 

结果还是白费！

 

这些家伙们似乎根本不懂满足，不懂适可而止，不明白放弃。

 

雷神站了起来，那个金发披垂的神明，双目溢电的神明，身形如山挺拔如松的神明，扬手召唤出他真正的战斧，在眼前死亡的追求者以无限手套射出白色闪光的同时，一斧轰去！

 

所有人都咆哮着，以他们各自的方式，向那所有血债的制造者讨还这一笔血海深仇。

 

……

 

“这不是你们不带我，还有特工姐姐去找灭霸的理由。”钢铁侠吊着水说道，“更不是你们复活小鹿斑比的理由……好吧，复活了就复活了吧，你们用这样见鬼的眼神看我是怎么回事？”

 

“没什么。”美国队长和战争机器互相看了一眼。

 

班纳呵呵笑了：“真高兴你还活着。”

 

“喂喂，虽然我是个挂水病人，可是这么诅咒我可不太好，我可是要举行婚礼的人。”

 

与此同时，黑寡妇终于联系到了鹰眼，她听完电话，松了口气，放下了手机，看向班纳。

 

不是绿莹莹的布鲁斯正含泪对着她微笑。

 

火箭浣熊回去抱他真正的小树去了，如同星云去拥抱她的姐姐。

 

去他的祭坛牺牲不能复活，那是灵魂宝石在造谣。

 

所有人都能回来，除了灭霸和他的军团。

 

*

洛基正忙着检查他哥哥的眼睛，顺便在索尔咕哝这几个月的见闻时讽刺他两句。

 

“这是小兔子给我的眼睛。”

 

“怪不得颜色那么奇怪，不过比你自己的审美要强上不少。”诡计之神嫌弃地给他施了一个治愈魔法。

 

“我第一次砍灭霸的时候，砍歪了。”

 

“我暗示的要砍头有这么不明显吗？”邪神用手指戳了戳兄长的小腹——谢天谢地，不是肥嘟嘟的肚子。

 

“后来我砍头了，哪知道是个幻境。”雷神咕哝着。

 

“因为你就是一个真假不分的蠢货。”银舌头摸出一把剃须刀，开始往上面蘸泡沫。

 

“在幻境里我还变成了一个堕落的，可怕的胖子！我竟然还把阿斯加德就那么甩给了瓦尔基里！”现在想想，索尔都没法理解自己被宝石蒙蔽到了何种地步。

 

“要是你真的这么干了。”洛基将刀锋搁在哥哥的下巴上，眸光流转，嘴角带笑，语带威胁，“我就把你杀了，然后去继承阿斯加德的王位。好了，现在别动，让我把你这丛维京海盗大胡子清理干净。”


	2. 谁能想到

1、

其实史蒂夫•罗杰斯一直很奇怪，当他们把洛基制服抓上飞机时遭遇雷暴天气那会儿，这个喜欢穿绿斗篷大角盔的家伙到底在害怕什么。

 

“不是雷暴，是随着雷暴而来的那个人。”邪神别有所指地瞧了一眼上方。

 

之后他们认识了索尔•奥丁森，一个神话传说里的家伙，确实英勇善战，也确实威不可当，但你还是很难明白究竟他有什么值得洛基紧张的，明明那是他的兄长，而且对他真的挺好的。

 

当然，没人能明白小王子的痛。

 

他的兄长靠近他，揽住他的后颈，蓝色眼睛悲伤，嗓音温柔，近乎哀求：

 

“跟我回家。”

 

——谁能想到此时的奥丁之子、雷霆之神、光明正大的阿斯加德王储，他怀里还揣着口枷和手铐呢！

 

 

2、

其实奥丁也有点奇怪。

 

对于小儿子在中庭闯下了弥天大祸这件事，众神之王自然颇为恼怒，更令他恼怒的是洛基连芙丽嘉的话都不听了，拼命激怒自己。

 

话赶话的结果，他连“你注定的命运是冻死在约顿海姆冰天雪地的石台上”这种糟糕的台词都说出来了，珀尔啊。

 

洛基竟然还问他是否会将王位传给索尔，并在得到肯定的答复以后眼含泪光，神情绝望。

 

奥丁有点费解，难道我还要把王位奖励给你，夸你入侵中庭做得好棒棒吗？

 

当然，没人能明白小王子的痛。

 

他的兄长把他按到柱子上，和他说着话，引开他的注意力，然后咔嚓铐住了他。

 

诡计之神举起手铐，看着上面转动的精巧铐环，变了脸色。

 

他得设法逃跑，哪怕假死也得逃跑。

 

——谁能想到索尔•奥丁森会在他的兄弟都被判终身监禁以后，还专门去升级换代了他的锁弟用品呢！想想一旦他登基为王，以后到底还会干出什么事来！

 

 

3、

女武神觉得非常奇怪。

 

在去往地球的飞船上，她听到了一些回忆往昔的讨论，其中包括洛基曾经假扮奥丁王，在还是辉煌神域的阿斯加德写剧本并指导排练《阿斯加德的洛基之殇》的往事。

 

“等等，”她放下酒瓶子，“你们说当时没人知道他是洛基，都以为是奥丁？”

 

“是啊。”有人回答道。

 

“那出戏非常感人！”一名女性感动地双手合在胸前，“我每次都会提早去占个好位置。”

 

“来，我们给瓦尔基里模拟一下！”还有人站了起来，并很快得到了响应。

 

这是这些逃难者在茫茫宇宙的旅程中，难得的放松和快乐。

 

看完整出戏的女武神觉得自己最好不要细想，还是赶紧把自己灌醉了好睡觉为上。

 

——谁能想到这些淳朴善良的阿斯加德百姓，竟然会对自己的国王亲自编写自己的两个儿子兄弟情♂深的戏剧这件事习以为常，安之若素呢！

 

 

4、

去新阿斯加德找索尔的人非常奇怪。

 

为什么索尔可以什么事情都不干，三五不时出来找啤酒喝，依然稳坐阿斯加德的王位。

 

“你们当然想不到。”瓦尔基里将货物装上板车，“王室的人都可以一个打全国，这还是在他们状态不好的时候。”

 

 

5、

火箭浣熊非常奇怪。

 

找个以太而已，直接定位降落在距离简•福斯特最近的地方，然后抽走物品，不就可以大功告成了吗？

 

专门去地牢绕一圈是什么意思？

 

“走这里近一点。”索尔神神秘秘地说道。

 

——说得好像你们阿斯加德的地牢没有守卫，犯人的房间不是橱窗展示柜似的。

 

 

6、

索尔觉得非常想不通。

 

既然小兔子可以一针管就把以太粒子全部抽走，他当初和洛基为什么要费那么大劲，专门把简带到玛勒基斯面前，抓住对方吸取以太的机会，才得以尝试摧毁此物。

 

——谁能想到呢，在魔法比科技更为高妙的阿斯加德，众神之父奥丁，爱神芙丽嘉，雷霆之神索尔，还有他的弟弟诡计之神洛基，加上全部的阿斯加德医官们，还不如兔子的一根粗针管。

 

 

+1

“兔子的针管？那是因为你在做梦。”洛基白了他一眼，“也只有你这样的脑子的梦中呓语，才会出现那么不符合逻辑的情节。”

 

“哦，对。”索尔抓了抓头发，“今天是几号？”

 

“我们到达地球的第三天，昨天你才刚刚砍死灭霸，复活了所有人。”他的弟弟打了个哈欠，“不妨再睡会儿。”

 

——谁能想到呢，阿斯加德的神兄弟竟然是睡在一张床上的。

 

 

【外两则】

第一则：

 

昨天构思“谁能想到”的时候——

 

朋友：谁能想到，洛基在落入灭霸之手以后，已经被灭霸……

 

我：……给结扎了。

 

朋友：？？！

 

对于灭霸这种激进生育控制主义者来说，这难道不是最符合逻辑的发展吗？

 

【手动狗头】

 

 

第二则：

 

小兔子一针管就能抽走阿斯加德搞了一整部电影才搞出来的以太粒子，这个咱也不说什么了。

 

关键是按照电影设定，队长必须把每个宝石送回原先的时间点，原来的位置。

 

也就是说当雷2锤哥暴躁地到处找锤子的时候……

 

“我锤子呢？！那个偷我锤子的贼最好别出现在我面前！”

 

然后他有一定概率撞见，他正直的好朋友美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，正拿着他的锤子，还有一根好大的针管，正在把以太粒子扎回他女朋友简的身体里。

 

锤哥：我是谁我在哪我看见了什么？

 

简：什么仇什么怨？

 

于是锤哥追杀了队长八条街【bushi】

 

然后如果他想起他弟弟是个魔法师，幻象是洛基的拿手好戏，并认为洛基是找到了举起锤子的办法而来调戏他的话……

 

洛基：动动你的脑子！我在地牢里啊我能干什么！救命，救——


	3. 打晕星爵掉落五颗宝石的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提问群里：如果你们是复仇者，选择什么时间点回去拿宝石？  
> 结果大家异口同声：打晕星爵，一次撸走五颗无限宝石！  
> 遂成此文。
> 
> *  
> 复4逻辑实在理不顺，只能强行按个人理解处理警告  
> 会有胖锤警告，也会一秒减肥  
> 加入私货一时爽，一直加一直爽

“所以我们要小心不要修改过去，连一张彩票也不能买？”

 

“你们看过的那些片是错误的，我们穿越回过去，过去就成了我们的未来，现在则是我们的过去，你在未来做什么都不会改变现在，懂了吗？”班纳试图给大家进行最后一次科普，“但是无限宝石必须放回去，从什么时间什么地点拿的，就得放回什么地方，否则失去宝石力量会产生多重现实、分支宇宙。”

 

“好叻，也就是说只要宝石能放回去就行，其他怎么做都不会对现在产生影响，也不会有什么多重现实分支宇宙之类的危机？”蚁人确认道。

 

“呃，是的，可以这么说。”

 

——那干什么不使劲作妖？

 

*

“空间宝石到手了？”军营里，美国队长问道。

 

“你知道吗，”目送霍华德离去，托尼·斯塔克戴上了墨镜，“我有一个新计划。”

 

“现在不要节外生枝。”

 

“听着！不是节外生枝，我设计的时空穿越，我发现的理论，我比你清楚那是怎么运行的。反正既然只要把宝石送回来就可以不对我们的未来产生影响，那我们为什么不在过去多做一点事情？”

 

“你要做什么？”

 

“别那么紧张，老冰棍，我们现在去救你的冬日战士。哦你一准没听说，现在这个时间点我在我妈妈的肚子里了，我不想目前妈妈肚子里的那个我将来变成孤儿，所以我们现在要去救巴基·巴恩斯，好吗？”

 

“可是既然我们怎么改变都不会对未来产生变化，这有什么意义？”

 

“想想他现在在九头蛇那里受折磨，我以为他是你朋友来着？”

 

“见鬼。”史蒂夫拉了一下帽檐，“我们走——要花多少时间？”

 

“顶多比其他人晚回去五秒钟，放轻松。”斯塔克拍了拍身边大兵的胸口，一歪脑袋，“走吧。”

 

*

“那个穿着时髦的女士是谁？”火箭浣熊问道。

 

“那是……那是我母亲，今天是她的死期……”大块头索尔的神色很快黯淡了下来，“我、我不能……”

 

“不，你能。”浣熊快速说道，“你们那个大绿块头说过，怎么改变现在都没事儿，只要宝石到手就行了，所以过去提醒她，把你想对她说的话都说完，你只要告诉我宝石在哪里拿就行了。”

 

之前还邋邋遢遢的，好像维京海盗似的家伙突然眼睛一亮，他嘀嘀咕咕交代了以太粒子在简身上，然后就蹑手蹑脚地靠近了母亲。

 

呃，他还是缺乏一点勇气……何况这也改变不了什么……

 

“索尔？”芙丽嘉突然出现在他的身后，把他吓了一跳。

 

有了开头，后面的事情就好办多了。

 

“母亲，今天是……”

 

“不，你不需要告诉我，”爱神永远温柔，蓝眼睛永远温暖，“照顾好你自己。我是女巫养大的，我明白……”

 

“不，不是！”索尔打断她，“请放心，无论我怎么提醒您都不会对我的时空造成改变的！母亲您要带着简跟上父亲，至少不要在您的房间里待着！黑暗精灵有探测的办法，他们会直冲简身上的以太粒子的！只要让父亲派重兵在以太附近埋伏好就行了！对了还有……”

 

“还有？”

 

“还有……给洛基准备一件护心甲。”索尔怔怔地说道，“他这次不会死，但那会很疼的。”

 

芙丽嘉点了点头：“好。”

 

这时火箭冒出了头，一挥小胳膊行了个礼：“嘿，尊敬的夫人，我们的事办完了，胖子，走吧！”

 

“记得少吃……呃，多吃蔬菜沙拉，再见，小兔子。”神后微笑送别了他们。

 

“再见，女神！”火箭决定了，他要当芙丽嘉的小兔子，比当索尔的小兔子体面多了！

 

*

“谁能告诉我，就算他们偷了皮姆粒子，那也只有一管吧？”钢铁侠表示难以理解，“灭霸是怎么把他的百万大军一股脑带来的？”

 

“呃……”蚁人一边在坍塌的复仇者基地废墟下的水流中穿梭，一边努力回忆，“可能是把所有人装在飞船里，然后一管粒子把飞船变小，这样……就可以全带来了……”

 

这样操作的结果难道不是所有人的脑袋把飞船顶穿吗？

 

由于此项世界设定牵扯到了蚁人还是否能存在的问题，斯塔克思路堵塞片刻，就被强制接受了这种设定。

 

无限战争再次打响。

 

*

“我是……钢铁侠。”

 

啪！

 

一个响指，灭霸的所有军团飞灰湮灭。

 

托尼疲惫地靠着一处废墟残骸，星期五传达出无情的讯息：“生命垂危。”

 

在小辣椒的注视下，我们的英雄缓缓闭上了眼睛，泪水从大家的脸上溅落。

 

“等等，让一让。”奇异博士挤了过来，“别忙着哀悼，把时间宝石给我，对，就是那颗绿色的石头，还有联系好医院，我可以画个传送圈让救护车立刻赶到。”

 

“托尼还有救？！”彼得立刻反应了过来，激动地问道。

 

“当然。”将宝石装进胸前的阿戈摩托之眼，斯特兰奇将象征时间的绿色魔法环套上手腕，“我能把他的时间拧回去。”

 

旺达想起了什么，鼻头一酸。

 

“魔法师真是太了不起了！”蜘蛛侠欢呼道。

 

——然而最后还不是要靠医院？古一也好，他史蒂芬·斯特兰奇也好，堂堂至尊法师，受伤了也统统都得送医院。

 

*

托尼·斯塔克顺利出院，半数化灰的宇宙生灵尽皆回归，这是一个值得庆祝的时刻。

 

旺达默默看着面前的河流。

 

鹰眼站在她身边。

 

最近已经放弃形象的某位天神一屁股坐在他们旁边的草地上。

 

星爵一直在循环播放歌曲。

 

也许这一刻还不是那么值得庆祝。

 

“听着，我们可以有一个计划。”亿万富翁兼天才兼纯情顾家好男人托尼·斯塔克走到他们身后，“既然只要把宝石送回去，其他怎么改变都没事，而且我们的皮姆粒子这次管够。”

 

*

时间回溯开启。

 

在阿斯加德逃难飞船驶向地球的时刻，他们遭遇到了灭霸的飞船，不祥的乌云笼罩住了阿萨人，索尔当机立断命令洛基和女武神带着老弱妇孺乘逃生船离开，他和青壮年们去作战。

 

“洛基，你不上来吗？”在逃生船门口，女武神问道。

 

“闭嘴关门走你们的。”洛基灰头土脸，却神情严峻，“我回去看看。”

 

他跑到了外面，看见他的兄长被打倒在地，象征着死亡的泰坦人站立当中，黑曜们开始向人群举起屠刀。

 

阿斯加德的小王子颤栗了起来。

 

轰！

 

伴随着一个光圈（好像是上次地球二流法师害他自由落体三十分钟的那个圈儿），一艘大卡车凭空冲了出来，卡车上站立着一个胡子拉茬的维京胖子，双目充电，高举起风暴战斧，对准灭霸的脑门——

 

轰！

 

泰坦人倒了下去，脑开血溅，手指勉强空抓了一记，但是毫无作用。仅有一颗力量宝石的无限手套，他又能做些什么？

 

白色的光华散去，站在车顶上的神明金发飘扬，身形如松，红色斗篷猎猎而起，异色瞳眸闪烁雷电。

 

“哇！”战争机器惊呆了，“你怎么做到一秒减肥的？”

 

“你以为我血管里流的是什么？”车上的雷神一拍胸膛吼道，而罗德斯上校只能哈哈大笑起来。

 

黑曜们大惊失色，但是从卡车的前后左右杀出了一整个复仇者联盟（好像还不止），很快就把这些泰坦人的忠实党徒干翻在地。

 

发生了什么？洛基懵逼了。

 

他看见他的哥哥从车上跳了下来，径直走向自己，然后一把将他挟入怀中，转头意气风发地下达命令：“把这艘船上的人全部带上车，哦，除了那个我自己。”

 

躺在地上的独眼雷神：？？？

 

人群中还传来令神费解的对话：“我们有那么多皮姆粒子吗？”

 

“一管就够了，灭霸能把人全部打包进飞船，我们只是打包上卡车而已。”

 

世界设定表示，托尼·斯塔克你这是作弊。

 

托尼·斯塔克表示，这是以你设定攻你的设定，给老子闭嘴。

 

被灭霸杀死的一半阿斯加德人，顺利回归现在的时间线。

 

*

祭坛上，鹰眼和娜塔莎扭打在一起时，突然又凭空出现了一个圈圈，接着一丛蜘蛛丝从里面喷射了出来，将他们劈头盖脸罩住，“斯塔克先生，我应该用什么模式？”

 

“电击模式。”钢铁侠指点道。

 

接着，被电麻了的克林特就看着他的几名队友从圈里钻了出来，将他和娜塔莎分开，然后把娜塔莎抬走了。

 

鹰眼：？？？

 

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，顺利回归现在的时间线。

 

*

他们不得不在灭霸杀到瓦坎达的时候，把灭霸再宰了一遍。

 

“我肚子饿了。”雷神委屈地摸了摸他一天之内就彻底瘪掉了的肚皮，那可是他存储了足足五年的能量！

 

幻视的宝石摘除手术顺利完成，当然，然后他们把幻视也抬走了。

 

负责手术的瓦坎达公主觉得，这批来接幻视的人是不是稍微多了一点。

 

前方的战争已经那么悠闲了吗？

 

幻视，顺利回归现在的时间线。

 

*

“那么被留在那里的索尔、克林特和呃……他们不会有问题吗？他们的宇宙不就还是没有半数人民，没有娜塔莎，也没有幻视了吗？”

 

“那不是分支宇宙，那是我们的过去。”斯塔克一边啃着芝士汉堡一边解释道，“这对你们的脑瓜来说可能有点难以理解，不过你们只要知道，我们只是把一些人从我们的过去带到了我们的现在，令他们跳过了他们牺牲的那一段时间就行了。”

 

“可是这样我们就改变了过去啊，”蜘蛛侠举手，“为什么不会对我们的现在造成影响？”

 

托尼啃了一口汉堡，胡乱摆了摆手。

 

他们把灭霸宰了三回了，然而无限战争还是存在过，对一些人来说，“消失的五年”也还是发生过。

 

谁知道为什么改变过去对现在毫无影响呢。

 

都怪这奇怪的世界设定！

 

*

“你们是不是忘了卡魔拉？！”星爵嘶声力竭。

 

“没忘。”星云面无表情，“只是姐姐暂时还不能理解自己是怎么看上你的，所以她去欣赏天神的肌肉了。”

 

星爵遭到会心一击，痛下决心，他要减肥！要练腹肌！

 

*

洛基把事情理顺以后，所做的第一件事就是索尔宅了五年的那个臭烘烘的房子给连根铲了。

 

“地球上的生物现在全回来了，我们阿斯加德人也是，这里已经不够居住了。”邪神将手一挥，“要么把地球人也一起铲平，要么我们换一个地方住，我看月球就挺不错的。”

 

“现在他比你更像国王了。”女武神对阿斯加德的正统国王开玩笑道。

 

“我荒废了太久了，”索尔扫视眼前宛如渔村的国度，“是我的错。现在是时候打起精神，建造一个真正的新阿斯加德了。”

 

“用斧头造？”瓦尔基里难以置信地问道。

 

“当然不是。”雷神回答道。

 

*

在过去的挪威草原上，奥丁的三个子女面对面陷入了大眼瞪小眼的沉默。

 

索尔刚刚向海拉掷出妙尔尼尔，海拉刚要伸手接住并把锤子捏碎，然后锤子——

 

锤子就自己飞走了。

 

“谁拿了我的锤子！”双目湛蓝的雷霆之神怒吼道。

 

*

“新阿斯加德建成！”索尔将雷神锤抛起，再接入手中，满面带笑，“奥丁啊，我真的怀念这个。”

 

月球上，仙宫中，他和他的兄弟并肩王座之上。洛基绿眼流光，转身伸手搂住他的脖颈，献上吻去，下一刻，亲吻变成了撕咬。

 

“如果你再当一个颓废的废物，”银舌头用词一向刻薄，一边品尝着兄长嘴唇的鲜血，“我就毫不犹豫地把你踹去地球，自己来执掌阿斯加德的王位。”

 

“遵命，”索尔笑道，托住他兄弟的后脑，温柔回吻，“吾王陛下。”

 

*

纽约的至尊圣所挂出了一块牌子：

 

新开通诸神皇婚观礼服务，地月来回速度快、旅途安全、收费合理、谢绝议价。


	4. 班纳版aptx4869的正确用法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复4衍生，另类一秒减肥法
> 
> 没人意识到班纳博士发明了一个多么可怕的东西吗？

*  
在索尔•奥丁森即将抛下他的子民们，跟着银河护卫队跑路前夕，他被他的昔日队友们又给抓了回来，理由是他得对史蒂夫•罗杰斯负责。

“啥？”异瞳的雷神震惊地说道，张开了口，试图在朋友们中间把美国队长找出来。

好你个罗杰斯，不但敢用我锤子，放我的闪电，现在还胆敢坏我的清誉！哪怕我对你做了什么事，也是不会对你负责的！

……

不对，我根本没对你做什么事！你给我出来！

“我在这里。”史蒂夫无奈地举了一下手。

望着眼前的古稀老人版美国队长，索尔再一次震惊了：“怎么回事？！”

*  
“这么说你不是回去和佩姬结婚了？”猎鹰诧异道。

“什么？不，不是。我只是和她回去跳了一支舞，那是我欠她的。虽然我也留恋……但她已经有她的人生了，不是吗？那个人对她很好，他们还有孩子，我不能改变她的生活来圆满我自己。”好队长缓缓说道，“而且这里大战刚刚结束，我有责任回来。”

“那你手上的戒指……”

“那次舞会后的纪念品。”史蒂夫微笑道，“不是结婚戒指，只是一段回忆，一个告别。”

“具体发生了什么事？”冬日战士抽出右手，按在老友的肩头，凝重道。

美国队长忍不住看了雷神一眼，让雷霆之神背后寒毛直竖。索尔后退半步：“我发誓我什么都没有做过！”

“的确和现在的索尔没有关系。”老年版的队长叹了口气，“只不过在我最后归还以太粒子的时候出了一点意外，正好被当时的索尔看见了。”

“当时的我？”被提到姓名的人傻乎乎地重复了一句。

“哦，老天。”火箭浣熊抹了一把脸，“你该不会是正好被他看见，你拿着他的锤子，按着那个好像叫简的女孩子，拿着一针管以太粒子，还要往那个小妞的脖子上一针管把以太扎回去吧？”

罗杰斯陷入了沉默，最后在众人惊恐的目光之中，缓慢且沉痛地点了点头。

这不是美国队长的错，无限宝石必须被归还原位，否则就会出现时空分岔，所以就算极其无情极其冷酷，他也得把以太塞回简的身上。

这也不是索尔的错，就算史蒂夫•罗杰斯是他在复仇者联盟的好战友，是一个一直表现得正直可靠的家伙，拿他的锤子祸祸他的妹子也是不能忍受的。

“当时索尔好像把我误认为洛基了。”好队长补充道，“过去的你一直在叫：‘洛基，你是怎么越狱的！怎么举起锤子的！你要对简做什么！’然后追着我打了半个王宫。”

雷神眼神一黯，摸了一把鼻子，嘴里叨叨起来：“那你运气还不算太坏，队长……我打我弟弟从来不用全力，不然你跑不了半个王……”然后就被火箭一把拧住胳膊上的肥肉，痛得惨叫一声住了口。

之后的事情是，索尔愤怒的闪电没有劈到人，但是弄坏了史蒂夫身上的时间回溯装备，导致好队长被裹挟进了时间乱流。就像之前没得到托尼的帮助时，班纳第一次操控量子领域仪器让蚁人一会儿变成婴儿蚁人，一会儿变成老年蚁人那样，时间穿过了罗杰斯的身体而非他穿越了时空，最终美国队长被卷到了一天以前，却发现自己已经老了过百岁。

“超级血清可以延缓衰老，如果仅仅是回到队长过去的时候留在那里，那么到现在他也不至于老成这个样子。”布鲁斯解释道，“但是在时间乱流之中，时间过多少年都是有可能的，他的运气还不是最坏的，如果再错过一点，我们甚至见不到他了。”

不过美国队长的这点好运看起来也没什么帮助，大家都眼神不善地盯着索尔。

雷神打了个哆嗦，接着福灵心至地想到了解决办法。

“那就用你的时间仪器把他变回年轻啊！”他叫道，“你刚才说你能让那个叫斯科特的家伙变得年轻变得衰老，那么控制好，我们不能把史蒂夫变回去吗！”

对哦，众人恍然大悟。

怎么之前就没有人想到呢？

于是班纳版本的量子领域仪器再开，史蒂夫穿好套装站在前面，绿巨人博士扭动转钮，各人紧张地看着美国队长唰一声消失了，几秒钟后，唰一声又出现了。

金发蓝眼、胸肌发达、年轻力壮版本的史蒂夫•罗杰斯回来了！

大家都高兴得很，索尔也暗自松了口气，然后端出一副“一切都在朕掌握之中”的表情派头走了上去，沉声表示恭喜，希望这能够补偿过去的自己给好队长带来的烦恼。接着他伸出胳膊试图去揽班纳的头颈，但是在展开肢体比划了一下距离后又尴尬地收了回去，装作什么事都没有发生：“班纳，那这个仪器可以给我用用吗？”

“你想转回五年前减肥？”绿莹莹的布鲁斯笑道，“可以啊！”

“不，不是。”雷神正色道，“我想变成三……三千五百年以后的样子。”

不愧是神，这个数字一报出来，大家都怔住了。

“得了，放松，你们以为我是谁？就算三千五百年以后我也不会死的！”奥丁之子叫道，“我的力量只会随着时间增加变得更强！”

恢复年轻的史蒂夫端详着他：“你要那么强的力量是想做什么，索尔？还是说你想要迅速完结你的生命？我们不会帮助你自杀的。”

“何况这台仪器的能源还不够运行那么大的数值……”浩克博士低下眼去。

“你和我说能源不足？”索尔笑道，举起一只手来，指间闪过噼啪电弧，“你们以为我是谁？阿斯加德人不会选择自杀，队长，自杀者是无法进入英灵殿和家人团聚的，我们的荣誉是像我的母亲和……洛基一样战死。现在，我要投入我的战争，需要更强的力量。”

罗杰斯和班纳互相看了一眼，最终他们点了点头：

“好吧，我们先搬两台变压器来。”

——两台变压器根本不够解决问题的，托小辣椒的福，最后他们从斯塔克的能源公司借了一组机器，用于接受强电流并转化为稳定持续的能源输出，来解决量子领域仪器的供能问题。

于是一幕奇幻的景象出现了，雷霆之神站在量子领域面前，手中爆发出强烈的闪电，完全无需介质就射出的炽白电流如同绳索，将他和接收电能的机器系在两段，班纳一边额头冒汗、紧张地念着数字，一面不断转动控制器上的转钮：

“四十五年、四十六年、四十七年……

“一百八十七年、一百八十八年、一百八十九年……

“三千零一年、三千零二年、三千零三年……”

这时浩克和布鲁斯的完美结合的优势就体现出来了，如同在进行一台超强度的手术，无论是力量的支持还是头脑的清醒都必不可少，否则在数字上稍有差池，索尔也许就会因为太多时间流过身体而直接寿终正寝。

“三千四百九十七、三千四百九十八、三千四百九十九！”班纳博士一把停住开关，嗖得一声，索尔被吸入了量子领域，在数到三千三百时所有的复仇者都已经到场了，这许许多多的眼睛紧张地看着量子领域那闪烁着奇幻色彩的入口。

希望那里不会甩出一个死胖子，火箭想到，居然在胸口划了个十字。

那里确实没有甩出一个死胖子，确切地说，那里什么都没有甩出来。

班纳愕然地看着仪器，大家紧张聚拢，没人吭声，他们只是紧张地相互看看。在这次战争中他们已经失去了太多，没人希望索尔•奥丁森也是其中一个。可是规定的时间到了，雷神还是没有出现。

想到之前史蒂夫的遭遇，巴基忍不住开始向周围查看起来。

“到底怎么回事，我们能不能把胖子转回来？管他能不能变成三千五百年以后的神力无穷呢，先把人弄回来再说！”阿斯加德的小兔子叫道。

布鲁斯伸手去摸转钮时，啪一声响，量子领域彻底熄灭了，再无一丝光亮。

*  
仪器再也无法正常开启。

班纳博士的巨掌拍在仪器上，神情沮丧，他的判断告诉他，索尔没能回来怕是和时间转过了头有关，可是量子领域无法开启却没办法解释。

大家打开监控仪器，和星期五数了一遍当时的情况，确定布鲁斯没有多转哪怕一下转钮，相反他还少转了一年。

“那个胖子还说他能活几千年！”火箭握着两个小拳头，神情痛苦又愤怒，“胡吹大气！”

“哇哦，哇哦，看来这里又出了什么麻烦？”

熟悉的嘲弄声音传来，所有人都怔住了，他们难以置信地看向门口，那个穿着一身时尚西装，正在伸手扶着前卫墨镜的家伙又是哪个？

“托尼！”

“斯塔克！”

“穿钢铁的普通人！”德拉克斯的称呼永远和别人不太一样。

“不不不，不是穿钢铁的普通人。”托尼走了上来，摘掉墨镜，眼睛里还带着雾气，嘴上却坚持挂着笑容，“是钢铁侠。我发现我们团队少了我可不行。”

“你是怎么……”

斯塔克伸手拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，然后抱住了扑上来的彼得•帕克，安慰地拍拍这个年轻的背脊：“哦，我很高兴我们才分别了几天，你们就这么想我！”

“我以为您死了！”蜘蛛侠叫道，“您是怎么活下来的！”

“嗯，说到这个，这次活下来的可不是我一个。”斯塔克轻轻把小蜘蛛从身上扒了下来，整理了一下着装，红着眼圈扬起笑容，伸手向后一挥，一副介绍大明星的做派，“看看还有谁回来了！”

在他身后的门口站着另一个熟悉的身影。

“娜特！”

“娜塔莎！”

“天，她真是丑得出奇。”德拉克斯喃喃道，对着旁边的螳螂妹开口，“我以为不会有和你一样丑的人了。”

罗曼诺夫给了大家一个大大的拥抱，所有人都心情激荡，好一阵吵吵嚷嚷以后，他们总算说到了正题。

“好吧，这次是索尔把我们救回来的，他现在好像成了一个特别厉害的神了，据说比他爸爸还厉害那种。”斯塔克双手插兜，假装并不经意，“我得给佩珀打个电话，劳烦你们让让……不，如果这么直接打电话，会不会吓到她？”

“她会很高兴你回来的，快点通知她吧。”史蒂夫含笑道。

“索尔变成了很厉害的神？”布鲁斯问道。

“是的，我猜他过会儿自己就会回来了，因为他要去带他的小鹿斑比……哟，那不就是他吗？”

今天的惊喜真的太多了。

隆隆雷声降临，夜幕之中，一个金光闪闪的神明一步一步走了进来。他的怀中打横抱着另一个人，待他走近，所有人都看清了他的模样。他异色的双瞳已经被一双蔚蓝色的眼睛取代，他的金发重新垂长飘逸，他的身后是鲜红的战袍，他身姿挺拔，威武不凡。

“怎么会！”布鲁斯失声道，“你变得更年轻了！”

索尔笑了：“我说过，我是神。”

他的怀里是他的兄弟，洛基依旧睡着，脖子上有淡淡的青色勒痕。不过这个黑发的小王子胸口起伏、呼吸轻浅，他还活着。

显然，雷霆之神的神力爆发式的觉醒了，他的寿命远远不止五千年。

他甚至突破成为了一个真正的神明，如线如水的时间在他眼中清晰毕现，首尾可察。他将他英勇牺牲的朋友们带了回来，而没有破坏时间线的任何一环。

“呃，不过量子领域以后都不能用了。”索尔说道，“如果一直有人使用这个机器的话，就能达到永生，这是永恒和死亡都不允许发生的事情。我和他们讨价还价，最后也只能带回无限战争中被杀死而非化灰的人……还好洛基也能回来。”

作为地球人，他的朋友们对他的弟弟实在没什么好感，可是在经历了那么多之后，在他们看见索尔失去了一切曾经变成了一副什么样子以后，没人对洛基的复活再提出些什么，最后所有的感想都凝成了一句话：

“真是太好了。”

*  
原阿斯加德的宇宙坐标上，新阿斯加德的地基凝成，新的国家在上面兴建起来。

女武神诧异地看着大笑大闹，快活勤劳的国王陛下，整个国度都在雷神的照耀下焕发出属于神域的光彩。就仿佛索尔突然间换了一个人，过去的五年都只是一场梦。

“因为洛基？”瓦尔基里逮到一个空档问道。

“是的。”索尔承认，“都是因为他。”

“我没想到他在你心里比阿斯加德都重要。”女武神难免有些怨气。

索尔怔了怔，停下了手上的活，看向他的朋友：“我想过自杀。”

瓦尔基里震惊地看着他。

“不是你想的那种……不是拿斧子把我自己的脑袋砍下来。”雷霆之神解释道，“只是那时候我和死亡也没什么两样，不是吗？洛基是我最后的亲人，也是我的爱，海姆达尔是我最后的老朋友，然而一瞬间他们全离开了。尽管你也是我的朋友，还有史蒂夫他们也是……但我们毕竟相聚时不长，而灭霸……”

他终于能够平静地说出这个疯狂泰坦的名字：“他夺走了我的一切，让我在那几个月里只有怒火和仇恨，除此之外我感受不到任何感情。我失手了，失去了一半的人，失去了救他们回来的机会，砍掉他的脑袋也没有带给我任何快意。那个恶棍早就无所谓他自己的生死了，我走出他的破屋子，看着外面的阳光，我知道我还有阿斯加德，还有责任，可是对不起，瓦尔基里，当时的我失去了一切感情，我内心所有的全是虚无空寂。”

“有够伤人的。”女武神挑眉抱胸，评价那句“我们毕竟相聚时不长”。

但她还是多多少少理解了索尔。

这是奥丁之子，阿斯加德人眼中永远的神明，他理当背负责任，他应当庇护人民，他该当在痛苦中前行下去，他无权放弃他自己。

可是作为索尔，他失去了一切，无论是爱是恨，曾经在他砍下灭霸的头颅时，那一切都失去了。他不再对这个世界有任何情感上的联系，而一个没有七情六欲仅剩责任的人，又怎么能算是一个活着的人？

所以浑浑噩噩，所以一蹶不振，所以在熬着时日，等着漫漫无尽的生命消耗下去。

直到看见那个量子领域时间穿流身体的可能，可以让他拼死一试，觉醒他所有的力量，要么带回他爱着的人，要么彻底死去。

奥丁知道，在时间快速走到尽头时，他有多么想要放弃，想要抛下一切去英灵殿。

可这样的一个索尔，一个堕落不堪的家伙，要怎么走进那辉煌的殿堂，面对他光辉所聚、英勇牺牲的弟弟？

洛基……洛基还那么年轻……

他咬牙熬了下来，爆发出全部的力量，带回了他能带回的一切。奥丁的长子从此又有了爱恋和情欲，仿佛回到了过去，那个骄傲的，也是无忧无虑的阿斯加德大王子的模样。

感应到了什么，索尔转过头去，看见他的亲王正穿着厚毛披肩的红色长斗篷，恹恹地望过来，盯着他的神色很是不善。

大块头神明仿佛完全没瞧见弟弟的恶意，高高兴兴地放下手头的活跑了过去：“洛基！”

诡计之神咬牙切齿：“在英灵殿，你居然对母亲说要和我结婚。”

“是啊！”索尔乐淘淘地应道，“母亲也同意了，还祝福了我们，不是吗！”

邪神颇有些挂不下面子：“你没有问我同不同意！”

索尔一愣，笑容便减了几分，伸手轻轻搂着弟弟的后颈和腰：“你在母亲面前没有拒绝，你现在也不能拒绝……和我结婚好处很多的！”

在远处看着絮絮叨叨只差摇起尾巴来的国王陛下，和明明脸上微带红晕却还是假装不高兴的亲王殿下，瓦尔基里表示，滚你们的奥丁森！


	5. 班纳版aptx4869的正确用法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复4衍生，另类一秒减肥法
> 
> 没人意识到班纳博士发明了一个多么可怕的东西吗？

*

在索尔•奥丁森即将抛下他的子民们，跟着银河护卫队跑路前夕，他被他的昔日队友们又给抓了回来，理由是他得对史蒂夫•罗杰斯负责。

 

“啥？”异瞳的雷神震惊地说道，张开了口，试图在朋友们中间把美国队长找出来。

 

好你个罗杰斯，不但敢用我锤子，放我的闪电，现在还胆敢坏我的清誉！哪怕我对你做了什么事，也是不会对你负责的！

 

……

 

不对，我根本没对你做什么事！你给我出来！

 

“我在这里。”史蒂夫无奈地举了一下手。

 

望着眼前的古稀老人版美国队长，索尔再一次震惊了：“怎么回事？！”

 

*

“这么说你不是回去和佩姬结婚了？”猎鹰诧异道。

 

“什么？不，不是。我只是和她回去跳了一支舞，那是我欠她的。虽然我也留恋……但她已经有她的人生了，不是吗？那个人对她很好，他们还有孩子，我不能改变她的生活来圆满我自己。”好队长缓缓说道，“而且这里大战刚刚结束，我有责任回来。”

 

“那你手上的戒指……”

 

“那次舞会后的纪念品。”史蒂夫微笑道，“不是结婚戒指，只是一段回忆，一个告别。”

 

“具体发生了什么事？”冬日战士抽出右手，按在老友的肩头，凝重道。

 

美国队长忍不住看了雷神一眼，让雷霆之神背后寒毛直竖。索尔后退半步：“我发誓我什么都没有做过！”

 

“的确和现在的索尔没有关系。”老年版的队长叹了口气，“只不过在我最后归还以太粒子的时候出了一点意外，正好被当时的索尔看见了。”

 

“当时的我？”被提到姓名的人傻乎乎地重复了一句。

 

“哦，老天。”火箭浣熊抹了一把脸，“你该不会是正好被他看见，你拿着他的锤子，按着那个好像叫简的女孩子，拿着一针管以太粒子，还要往那个小妞的脖子上一针管把以太扎回去吧？”

 

罗杰斯陷入了沉默，最后在众人惊恐的目光之中，缓慢且沉痛地点了点头。

 

这不是美国队长的错，无限宝石必须被归还原位，否则就会出现时空分岔，所以就算极其无情极其冷酷，他也得把以太塞回简的身上。

 

这也不是索尔的错，就算史蒂夫•罗杰斯是他在复仇者联盟的好战友，是一个一直表现得正直可靠的家伙，拿他的锤子祸祸他的妹子也是不能忍受的。

 

“当时索尔好像把我误认为洛基了。”好队长补充道，“过去的你一直在叫：‘洛基，你是怎么越狱的！怎么举起锤子的！你要对简做什么！’然后追着我打了半个王宫。”

 

雷神眼神一黯，摸了一把鼻子，嘴里叨叨起来：“那你运气还不算太坏，队长……我打我弟弟从来不用全力，不然你跑不了半个王……”然后就被火箭一把拧住胳膊上的肥肉，痛得惨叫一声住了口。

 

之后的事情是，索尔愤怒的闪电没有劈到人，但是弄坏了史蒂夫身上的时间回溯装备，导致好队长被裹挟进了时间乱流。就像之前没得到托尼的帮助时，班纳第一次操控量子领域仪器让蚁人一会儿变成婴儿蚁人，一会儿变成老年蚁人那样，时间穿过了罗杰斯的身体而非他穿越了时空，最终美国队长被卷到了一天以前，却发现自己已经老了过百岁。

 

“超级血清可以延缓衰老，如果仅仅是回到队长过去的时候留在那里，那么到现在他也不至于老成这个样子。”布鲁斯解释道，“但是在时间乱流之中，时间过多少年都是有可能的，他的运气还不是最坏的，如果再错过一点，我们甚至见不到他了。”

 

不过美国队长的这点好运看起来也没什么帮助，大家都眼神不善地盯着索尔。

 

雷神打了个哆嗦，接着福灵心至地想到了解决办法。

 

“那就用你的时间仪器把他变回年轻啊！”他叫道，“你刚才说你能让那个叫斯科特的家伙变得年轻变得衰老，那么控制好，我们不能把史蒂夫变回去吗！”

 

对哦，众人恍然大悟。

 

怎么之前就没有人想到呢？

 

于是班纳版本的量子领域仪器再开，史蒂夫穿好套装站在前面，绿巨人博士扭动转钮，各人紧张地看着美国队长唰一声消失了，几秒钟后，唰一声又出现了。

 

金发蓝眼、胸肌发达、年轻力壮版本的史蒂夫•罗杰斯回来了！

 

大家都高兴得很，索尔也暗自松了口气，然后端出一副“一切都在朕掌握之中”的表情派头走了上去，沉声表示恭喜，希望这能够补偿过去的自己给好队长带来的烦恼。接着他伸出胳膊试图去揽班纳的头颈，但是在展开肢体比划了一下距离后又尴尬地收了回去，装作什么事都没有发生：“班纳，那这个仪器可以给我用用吗？”

 

“你想转回五年前减肥？”绿莹莹的布鲁斯笑道，“可以啊！”

 

“不，不是。”雷神正色道，“我想变成三……三千五百年以后的样子。”

 

不愧是神，这个数字一报出来，大家都怔住了。

 

“得了，放松，你们以为我是谁？就算三千五百年以后我也不会死的！”奥丁之子叫道，“我的力量只会随着时间增加变得更强！”

 

恢复年轻的史蒂夫端详着他：“你要那么强的力量是想做什么，索尔？还是说你想要迅速完结你的生命？我们不会帮助你自杀的。”

 

“何况这台仪器的能源还不够运行那么大的数值……”浩克博士低下眼去。

 

“你和我说能源不足？”索尔笑道，举起一只手来，指间闪过噼啪电弧，“你们以为我是谁？阿斯加德人不会选择自杀，队长，自杀者是无法进入英灵殿和家人团聚的，我们的荣誉是像我的母亲和……洛基一样战死。现在，我要投入我的战争，需要更强的力量。”

 

罗杰斯和班纳互相看了一眼，最终他们点了点头：

 

“好吧，我们先搬两台变压器来。”

 

——两台变压器根本不够解决问题的，托小辣椒的福，最后他们从斯塔克的能源公司借了一组机器，用于接受强电流并转化为稳定持续的能源输出，来解决量子领域仪器的供能问题。

 

于是一幕奇幻的景象出现了，雷霆之神站在量子领域面前，手中爆发出强烈的闪电，完全无需介质就射出的炽白电流如同绳索，将他和接收电能的机器系在两段，班纳一边额头冒汗、紧张地念着数字，一面不断转动控制器上的转钮：

 

“四十五年、四十六年、四十七年……

 

“一百八十七年、一百八十八年、一百八十九年……

 

“三千零一年、三千零二年、三千零三年……”

 

这时浩克和布鲁斯的完美结合的优势就体现出来了，如同在进行一台超强度的手术，无论是力量的支持还是头脑的清醒都必不可少，否则在数字上稍有差池，索尔也许就会因为太多时间流过身体而直接寿终正寝。

 

“三千四百九十七、三千四百九十八、三千四百九十九！”班纳博士一把停住开关，嗖得一声，索尔被吸入了量子领域，在数到三千三百时所有的复仇者都已经到场了，这许许多多的眼睛紧张地看着量子领域那闪烁着奇幻色彩的入口。

 

希望那里不会甩出一个死胖子，火箭想到，居然在胸口划了个十字。

 

那里确实没有甩出一个死胖子，确切地说，那里什么都没有甩出来。

 

班纳愕然地看着仪器，大家紧张聚拢，没人吭声，他们只是紧张地相互看看。在这次战争中他们已经失去了太多，没人希望索尔•奥丁森也是其中一个。可是规定的时间到了，雷神还是没有出现。

 

想到之前史蒂夫的遭遇，巴基忍不住开始向周围查看起来。

 

“到底怎么回事，我们能不能把胖子转回来？管他能不能变成三千五百年以后的神力无穷呢，先把人弄回来再说！”阿斯加德的小兔子叫道。

 

布鲁斯伸手去摸转钮时，啪一声响，量子领域彻底熄灭了，再无一丝光亮。

 

*

仪器再也无法正常开启。

 

班纳博士的巨掌拍在仪器上，神情沮丧，他的判断告诉他，索尔没能回来怕是和时间转过了头有关，可是量子领域无法开启却没办法解释。

 

大家打开监控仪器，和星期五数了一遍当时的情况，确定布鲁斯没有多转哪怕一下转钮，相反他还少转了一年。

 

“那个胖子还说他能活几千年！”火箭握着两个小拳头，神情痛苦又愤怒，“胡吹大气！”

 

“哇哦，哇哦，看来这里又出了什么麻烦？”

 

熟悉的嘲弄声音传来，所有人都怔住了，他们难以置信地看向门口，那个穿着一身时尚西装，正在伸手扶着前卫墨镜的家伙又是哪个？

 

“托尼！”

 

“斯塔克！”

 

“穿钢铁的普通人！”德拉克斯的称呼永远和别人不太一样。

 

“不不不，不是穿钢铁的普通人。”托尼走了上来，摘掉墨镜，眼睛里还带着雾气，嘴上却坚持挂着笑容，“是钢铁侠。我发现我们团队少了我可不行。”

 

“你是怎么……”

 

斯塔克伸手拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，然后抱住了扑上来的彼得•帕克，安慰地拍拍这个年轻的背脊：“哦，我很高兴我们才分别了几天，你们就这么想我！”

 

“我以为您死了！”蜘蛛侠叫道，“您是怎么活下来的！”

 

“嗯，说到这个，这次活下来的可不是我一个。”斯塔克轻轻把小蜘蛛从身上扒了下来，整理了一下着装，红着眼圈扬起笑容，伸手向后一挥，一副介绍大明星的做派，“看看还有谁回来了！”

 

在他身后的门口站着另一个熟悉的身影。

 

“娜特！”

 

“娜塔莎！”

 

“天，她真是丑得出奇。”德拉克斯喃喃道，对着旁边的螳螂妹开口，“我以为不会有和你一样丑的人了。”

 

罗曼诺夫给了大家一个大大的拥抱，所有人都心情激荡，好一阵吵吵嚷嚷以后，他们总算说到了正题。

 

“好吧，这次是索尔把我们救回来的，他现在好像成了一个特别厉害的神了，据说比他爸爸还厉害那种。”斯塔克双手插兜，假装并不经意，“我得给佩珀打个电话，劳烦你们让让……不，如果这么直接打电话，会不会吓到她？”

 

“她会很高兴你回来的，快点通知她吧。”史蒂夫含笑道。

 

“索尔变成了很厉害的神？”布鲁斯问道。

 

“是的，我猜他过会儿自己就会回来了，因为他要去带他的小鹿斑比……哟，那不就是他吗？”

 

今天的惊喜真的太多了。

 

隆隆雷声降临，夜幕之中，一个金光闪闪的神明一步一步走了进来。他的怀中打横抱着另一个人，待他走近，所有人都看清了他的模样。他异色的双瞳已经被一双蔚蓝色的眼睛取代，他的金发重新垂长飘逸，他的身后是鲜红的战袍，他身姿挺拔，威武不凡。

 

“怎么会！”布鲁斯失声道，“你变得更年轻了！”

 

索尔笑了：“我说过，我是神。”

 

他的怀里是他的兄弟，洛基依旧睡着，脖子上有淡淡的青色勒痕。不过这个黑发的小王子胸口起伏、呼吸轻浅，他还活着。

 

显然，雷霆之神的神力爆发式的觉醒了，他的寿命远远不止五千年。

 

他甚至突破成为了一个真正的神明，如线如水的时间在他眼中清晰毕现，首尾可察。他将他英勇牺牲的朋友们带了回来，而没有破坏时间线的任何一环。

 

“呃，不过量子领域以后都不能用了。”索尔说道，“如果一直有人使用这个机器的话，就能达到永生，这是永恒和死亡都不允许发生的事情。我和他们讨价还价，最后也只能带回无限战争中被杀死而非化灰的人……还好洛基也能回来。”

 

作为地球人，他的朋友们对他的弟弟实在没什么好感，可是在经历了那么多之后，在他们看见索尔失去了一切曾经变成了一副什么样子以后，没人对洛基的复活再提出些什么，最后所有的感想都凝成了一句话：

 

“真是太好了。”

 

*

原阿斯加德的宇宙坐标上，新阿斯加德的地基凝成，新的国家在上面兴建起来。

 

女武神诧异地看着大笑大闹，快活勤劳的国王陛下，整个国度都在雷神的照耀下焕发出属于神域的光彩。就仿佛索尔突然间换了一个人，过去的五年都只是一场梦。

 

“因为洛基？”瓦尔基里逮到一个空档问道。

 

“是的。”索尔承认，“都是因为他。”

 

“我没想到他在你心里比阿斯加德都重要。”女武神难免有些怨气。

 

索尔怔了怔，停下了手上的活，看向他的朋友：“我想过自杀。”

 

瓦尔基里震惊地看着他。

 

“不是你想的那种……不是拿斧子把我自己的脑袋砍下来。”雷霆之神解释道，“只是那时候我和死亡也没什么两样，不是吗？洛基是我最后的亲人，也是我的爱，海姆达尔是我最后的老朋友，然而一瞬间他们全离开了。尽管你也是我的朋友，还有史蒂夫他们也是……但我们毕竟相聚时不长，而灭霸……”

 

他终于能够平静地说出这个疯狂泰坦的名字：“他夺走了我的一切，让我在那几个月里只有怒火和仇恨，除此之外我感受不到任何感情。我失手了，失去了一半的人，失去了救他们回来的机会，砍掉他的脑袋也没有带给我任何快意。那个恶棍早就无所谓他自己的生死了，我走出他的破屋子，看着外面的阳光，我知道我还有阿斯加德，还有责任，可是对不起，瓦尔基里，当时的我失去了一切感情，我内心所有的全是虚无空寂。”

 

“有够伤人的。”女武神挑眉抱胸，评价那句“我们毕竟相聚时不长”。

 

但她还是多多少少理解了索尔。

 

这是奥丁之子，阿斯加德人眼中永远的神明，他理当背负责任，他应当庇护人民，他该当在痛苦中前行下去，他无权放弃他自己。

 

可是作为索尔，他失去了一切，无论是爱是恨，曾经在他砍下灭霸的头颅时，那一切都失去了。他不再对这个世界有任何情感上的联系，而一个没有七情六欲仅剩责任的人，又怎么能算是一个活着的人？

 

所以浑浑噩噩，所以一蹶不振，所以在熬着时日，等着漫漫无尽的生命消耗下去。

 

直到看见那个量子领域时间穿流身体的可能，可以让他拼死一试，觉醒他所有的力量，要么带回他爱着的人，要么彻底死去。

 

奥丁知道，在时间快速走到尽头时，他有多么想要放弃，想要抛下一切去英灵殿。

 

可这样的一个索尔，一个堕落不堪的家伙，要怎么走进那辉煌的殿堂，面对他光辉所聚、英勇牺牲的弟弟？

 

洛基……洛基还那么年轻……

 

他咬牙熬了下来，爆发出全部的力量，带回了他能带回的一切。奥丁的长子从此又有了爱恋和情欲，仿佛回到了过去，那个骄傲的，也是无忧无虑的阿斯加德大王子的模样。

 

感应到了什么，索尔转过头去，看见他的亲王正穿着厚毛披肩的红色长斗篷，恹恹地望过来，盯着他的神色很是不善。

 

大块头神明仿佛完全没瞧见弟弟的恶意，高高兴兴地放下手头的活跑了过去：“洛基！”

 

诡计之神咬牙切齿：“在英灵殿，你居然对母亲说要和我结婚。”

 

“是啊！”索尔乐淘淘地应道，“母亲也同意了，还祝福了我们，不是吗！”

 

邪神颇有些挂不下面子：“你没有问我同不同意！”

 

索尔一愣，笑容便减了几分，伸手轻轻搂着弟弟的后颈和腰：“你在母亲面前没有拒绝，你现在也不能拒绝……和我结婚好处很多的！”

 

在远处看着絮絮叨叨只差摇起尾巴来的国王陛下，和明明脸上微带红晕却还是假装不高兴的亲王殿下，瓦尔基里表示，滚你们的奥丁森！


End file.
